


The Cuddle Pile Crisis

by plinys



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are all aliens this bone-y, or is that just a you thing?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cuddle Pile Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> a gift for the wonderful emily (@ angiemahtinelli, on tumblr), who beta'd my marvel bang, and then went on to request some dc fluff.

Post-mission cuddle piles hadn’t originally been her idea. Though Kara would certainly like to claim that they were.

Technically it was Jimmy who had brought it up – mentioning that sometimes even _Superman_ needed some way to release his stress after a fight – and after she had gotten over the mildly disturbing mental image of how _exactly_ her cousin might be releasing her stress, the idea had come up. Admittedly with a little bit of nudging from Winn who had been laying on her couch refusing to move after a long day at work.

But wasn’t it her job to combine their two great leads into an even greater one? Which meant Kara got to be the one that laid claim to the idea.

Plus it was probably her best idea ever, not counting the whole becoming a superhero thing.

“Are all aliens this bone-y, or is that just a _you_ thing?”

Winn’s so far complained about her elbows twice. Once when she accidentally elbowed him in the face, and the other time when she did the same to his stomach. Which is why a preemptive, “Sorry,” slips out of her lips, as she does her best to wiggle her arms back closer to herself.

Though it’s a bit hard to do with three people all laying on one twin sized bed.

Perhaps it was time to listen to Alex and upgrade to an _adult_ sized bed, especially if she was going to be having company in it. Her sister had been bugging her about it for ages, insisting that full, while larger than the twins that they had grown up on, still wasn’t quite large enough for an adult human being – much less an adult kryptonian.

But then again, new mattresses were expensive, and being squished between the two greatest guys in the universe wasn’t too bad.

Actually, it was pretty great.

“She didn’t do it on purpose,” James points out.

Kara tries to high five him for coming to her defense, but the whole bone-y elbows dilemma gets the worst of her again, as her hand collides with his bicep rather than his hand.

“I know she didn’t do it on purpose,” Winn insists. “Just you know, making small talk.”

“Small talk’s nice,” Kara replies. “We could talk about the weather, or work, or-“

“Let’s not talk about work,” James says.

Right about the same time Winn groans, “No work.”

_Boys_.

It was kind of cute when they were in sync. Though it happened rarely enough that Kara cannot help but giggle ever time it happened. This time she tried to stifle it, since the boys didn’t usually find the whole talking in sync thing as funny as she did.

“So the weather then?”

There’s a laugh to her left, but before she can give an indignant reply, James speaks up, “Kara give me your hand.”

“What, why?”

“Trust me.”

There’s no arguing with that, so she untucks her arms from around herself to offer her left hand to James. He takes her hand in his, lacing their fingers together. It’s nice, holding hands with James. His hands are bigger than hers, and it feels safe, her small fingers pressed in between his.

“Now give Winn your other hand.”

She understands what is happening this time.

Reaching out for Winn with her right hand, and making sure this time not to accidentally elbow him. Kara cannot help but feel relieved when he takes her hand into his own, lacing their fingers together just as James had done with her right hand. Winn’s hand is different from James’s. There’s callouses on his fingers from typing, and they’re thinner making her want to remark that maybe _he_ is the bone-y one out of the three of them. But they’re also warm and steady, grounding her in place.

She squeezes both of the boys’ hands lightly, and waits for them to echo a squeeze in return, before saying, “This is nice.”

“Yeah,” Winn echoes. His thumb drawing small circles on her skin.

“Better?” James asks.

She experimentally wiggles her arm, and thankfully this time with the boys hands both holding her in place. There’s no wild elbows jabbing into soft sides.

When Winn says, “Much,” she cannot help but agree.

“Just imagine the headlines now - cuddle pile crisis successfully adverted! Score another point for Team Supergirl!”

  


 


End file.
